


End of the World or the Beginning of Something Beautiful?

by allthingskpop



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, thats all I got, world is ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskpop/pseuds/allthingskpop
Summary: "Fuck!" Jasper breathed out, blowing the sour rain off his top lip as he ran. His lungs burned from the polluted air and the sharp breaths he had to take from being at a full sprinting pace for nearly 20 minutes. His soaked boots slipped around the sharp corner as he attempted to lose the mob following him through the industrialised streets.He had needed to run from the old factory he was taking refuge in in quite a hurry. He hadn't expected them to find him so fast. He, luckily, didn't have very much stuff with him because he had been living out of a rucksack most of his life so his bag was light. But the struggle to escape meant he had lost his gas mask.Not good.So, yeah. Fuck was the right word to describe how he was feeling currently.Jackson was on guard duty today.Jackson woke up early in the morning to take over from Jinyoung who had the night shift.Jackson's breaths were muffled by the large mask on his face and poisoned rain fell on his goggles. That stuff really messes up your eyes.Suddenly, a sound caught his ears.People.Lots of people.Running people.Chasing people.





	End of the World or the Beginning of Something Beautiful?

"Fuck!" Jasper breathed out, blowing the sour rain off his top lip as he ran. His lungs burned from the polluted air and the sharp breaths he had to take from being at a full sprinting pace for nearly 20 minutes. His soaked boots slipped around the sharp corner as he attempted to lose the mob following him through the industrialised streets. 

He had needed to run from the old factory he was taking refuge in in quite a hurry. He hadn't expected them to find him so fast. He, luckily, didn't have very much stuff with him because he had been living out of a rucksack most of his life so his bag was light. But the struggle to escape meant he had lost his gas mask.

Not good. 

So, yeah. Fuck was the right word to describe how he was feeling currently.

Jasper heard the sound of a gun being cocked. He really didn't have the energy for this. He some how managed to pick up his pace even more as he entered a narrow alley. The ally branched off in many directions and was very dark and hard to see in.  _Perfect._ Jasper thought. And it was. 

Jasper took a sudden turn to the right just as the gun fired. The bullet grazed his ear, barely missing his neck. His adapted eyesight Flicked over options as he took as many unexpected and irrational turns and manoeuvres as he could. 

The acid water that was falling from the sky entered his cut and made it sting worse than it already did. Jasper hissed and spat a number of swears under his breath. 

Gradually he could hear the shouts and heavy footsteps die down, but he didn't stop running.

He would never stop running.

This world wasn't safe for his species anymore.

There were a few protected refugee camps, but they were all extremely hard to find for humans and people like him, expensive and far out of his (Non existent(Because he had no money))budget and were incredibly exclusive and selective, only helping women and young children up to the age of like, 15. So he,  being an 18 year old male, didn't exactly fix the image. 

By now, Jasper had successfully out run the angry mob of humans and was feeling the full effects of the unsafe air and running on his body. His already broken body felt even more broken as he heaved his empty guts out onto the ground. The bile that had come up his throat was black with the dirt in the air and red with blood. The blood from his lungs. His vision was blurry with the rain and his eyes stung badly. 

Jasper rubbed his eyes with his grubby hands and looked around where he had ended up. He seemed to be in an abandoned housing estate.  _Yes, score for me. This place is really good to hide in and probably has some stuff i can use. Hopefully a gas mask and, maybe, if lady luck is on my side, an oxygen tank and first aid kit._

He stumbled to one of the houses, being careful about anyone who might have had the same idea as him and dangerous things on the way. His breaths were short and painful and the fumes were making his head spin. "Mask, I need to find a mask!" He whispered to himself. He rummaged through the ruined building finding a small amount of money and bandages. "At least i can use the bandages, but money is pretty much useless now." Jasper thought aloud. 

He continued to rummage in the house, but didn't find a mask. His lungs were growing heavy and they pulled, seeming to not fill properly. He was running out of time. "Mask. Mask.. Mask... Mask..... Mask......Mask...........Mask............................m..a.........s.......k.... _URGHH!! CAHH! HYUURCH!!_ " Jasper heaved and coughed up more stomach fluids and blood. 

His vision started to cloud........... His ears seemed to pound with the noise of his dying heart beat........... He tasted the blood and pollution in his mouth..........

He slumped down onto the ground, hand laying limply on his chest and back against the wall. 

Suddenly, a shadow entered his fuzzy line of sight. 

_They found me...... Fuck..... Not like it... matters.... any........more........................._

Jasper heard muffled voices and more people appeared. One of the had a bag. They took something out of the bag. 

Jasper's eyes were drooping and his breaths began to stop. 

Jasper could't make anything out any more. His brain had stopped functioning and his river of thoughts had run dry. 

He felt himself being moved around and something being pressed onto his face.

The talk faded away, and so did his vision.

But........

He was breathing.

* * *

 

Jackson was on guard duty today. 

They couldn't risk another human getting anywhere close to their "home base". At least, that's what they called it. Jackson woke up early in the morning to take over from Jinyoung who had the night shift. 

"Hey. I left food for you, Jinyoung. You probably wanna eat something." Jackson said in a hushed and caring tone so that he wouldn't wake the others. So far, there were 7 of them at Home Base. Jaebum, the leader, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Mark, Yugyeom, BamBam and himself. The newest was Mark, but he was okay when he came in, so he was just adjusting to living with other people like him. That also meant he didn't talk to much, but he was getting better. Mark was also the eldest. 

"Thanks, Jackson-hyung." Jinyoung replied sleepily. "Oh, and before you go out," Jinyoung said suddenly. "Its raining, so bring goggles." Jinyoung stressed while pointing at his slightly red eyes. He obviously didn't expect rain so soon and had forgotten his goggles, it wasn't even rainy season yet so it was understandable. "Noted. Eye-drops are in the usual place." And with that, Jackson and Jinyoung swapped places. 

Jackson pushed up the trap door carefully and pushed himself off the ladder and up onto the ground. Jackson's breaths were muffled by the large mask on his face and poisoned rain fell on his goggles. That stuff really messes up your eyes. 

Jackson scoped out for any sign of movement or life in the eternally dark world. He used all of his senses, even taste. The air tasted like filth, as always, and the maze of ship containers was silent. The only sounds were the wind whipping around the corners and through the alleyways of corrugated metal and his own steady breaths. 

Jackson decided to go up on top of the containers to get a better look over the entire the maze. If they could hide in it so well, then so could someone else. He trusted his ears but he could never be too cautious. If he did this wrong, people could die. His friends- _no_ -his _family_ could die.

He made his way up, moving silently over the crinkled iron. Despite his size, he was very nimble and quiet. He looked over the entire ship yard. The boats and diesel filled sea to his left and wrecked city to his right. Jackson then looked straight ahead at the abandoned housing estate. He got a strange vibe coming from that direction. 

He slowly made his way towards the houses that were surrounded by factories. 

When he got to the edge of the containers, he jumped onto the roof of one of the factory buildings.

Suddenly, a sound caught his ears. 

People.

Lots of people.

Running people.

Chasing people.

Jackson stayed in the shadows and took his machete out of its cover that was strapped to his side. The blade was black so it didn't reflect much light and so it stayed blended in with the rest of his protective attire. 

Soon, Jackson caught his first glimpse of the mob. 

They were definitely chasing someone. Someone like them, no doubt. He could see the person running at an amazing pace through through the wet streets. They took a sharp turn onto another road. Jackson followed silently. He couldn't interfere on his own.  _Click._  "My god, they have guns!" Jackson whispered, barely audible. 

Just as the guy shot, the kid took an extremely quick turn to the right. As he did, Jackson got a view of his face. He was pretty. Nice, young features. But that wasn't his first thought.  _No mask!_  

Jackson decided as soon as he saw the kid being chased that he was going the tell the others and see if they could find the boy in the area, but him having no mask made him act instantly.

He took a small throwing knife from his belt and directed it perfectly at one of the chaser's back, right between the shoulder blades. They fell down and some of the others stayed to help. Jackson then left to return to Home Base and give the others the news. 

He sprinted back as fast as he possibly could, hoping the boy would survive the time it took him to get there. 

He slid down the ladder and rang the emergency bell. Everyone then sprinted towards the ladder in a matter of seconds with all their kit. "Guys! There is a boy out there. He's being chased, and he has no mask!" Jackson shouted in dismay. 

The others froze for a second at the news, but soon took action. Jaebum and Jinyoung accompanied Jackson while the other 3 got the base ready for a casualty. 

Jackson led them to the estate using the fastest route possible. When they reached the houses, they switched to full attention, listening for any sounds and watching for any thing.

All of them seemed to hear it at the same time. 

Footsteps.

Raspy breathing.  

 _'Mask, I need to find a mask!'_  

The kid!

He was definitely alive, but they had to move fast. Their feet moved swiftly over the puddled ground. They listened to the the boy gasp and rummage through one of the houses.

The sounds wee getting louder.

The horrifying sounds of retching and choking out stomach acid and blood filled their ears.

Jackson remembered that feeling. The sound of it made his throat and lungs hurt on reflex. It wasn't nice. Wasn't nice at all. 

Then, the sounds started to die.

The kid's breathing began to die. 

 _No! That is not happening!_ Jackson took off running down the estate to find the right house, despite the whisper-shouts of his friends. Jackson came to a stop out side one of the houses. He knew it was this one. He turned to the other 2 men with him and gestured for them to hurry just before entering. 

Jackson scanned his eyes over the front room.  _Not here._ He then moved to what might have been a kitchen once upon a time. There he was, looking straight at Jackson with hooded eyes and his back against the wall.

Jackson called for the others. "Jaebum, Jinyoung! I found him! Jinyoung do you have the spare mask?" He called to them. They were just outside the building, but came sprinting in a soon as they hear Jackson call for them. 

Jackson looked back at the boy. His eyes were nearly closed and his chest was barely moving. Jackson slipped his arms around the dying boy and lifted him effortlessly. He was very light. His eyes closed and his arm slid off his chest, flopping down like it had no bones and swinging helplessly. 

Jinyoung pushed the mask onto the young boy's face and they watched at he regained his breaths. "We need to take him back now and get the other 3 to look at him. He got some other pretty nasty wounds." Jaebum instructed them. They nodded. Jackson pushed the hair away from the younger's face and walked out with Jinyoung and Jaebum. 

Jackson looked down at the boy as they rushed him to Home Base. He was very young, and very pretty.  _He must be younger than gyeomie, he looks only about 16. He looks so peaceful like this. He looks like there is nothing wrong with the world and that the planet isn't dying. He's..._ Jackson touched the boy's face. 

"Beautiful." 

 

 


End file.
